


Monsta X's domestic life 《REQUESTS OPEN》

by SisterStan



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterStan/pseuds/SisterStan
Summary: I'm creating an extended universe with works you all request! Let's work together on this!





	1. Chapter 1: ATTENTION

Hello, and welcome to my TED talk, this is going to be the formal rules pertaining to requests. I am starting this because I live my life with 3 main focuses that I am equally passionate about. Those things are my dance career (which takes up 20+ hours of my time a week), education (the aspect of learning enough to brave the world and travel), and k-pop. It truthfully may sound odd but the Korean culture fascinates me.  
          My love was facilitated by my father being stationed in Korea for multiple years at which point, roughly around 2012, I  began to invest more interest into k-pop as well as studying the differences in Asia's regional culture. To me K-pop is one small aspect of the South Korean culture however, I do find myself able to relate the most to Korean music and variety shows more so than any other country.   
          Monsta X fits into this mess I call my life in a very prevelant way. If you haven't caught on yet, my hours in a week that I have to myself for idle time is limited to maybe 2 hours. I go to school and wrestle with my AP classes and prepare for my hospital internship next year. I then go to the dance studio and rehearse and take class as I am currently studying 7 disciplines, taking multiple classes a day for several hours. In short my day starts at 6:30 am and ends at 9:00 PM. Then I make time for homework. Well, all of this takes a mental toll  
        This mental toll is something I struggle with and as such I find things I enjoy and look for people with a positive and fulfilling energy who can understand me. Korean idols are usually the absolute perfect fit in my life. I stan many many different groups but VIXX, Monsta X, and BTS are among my favorites. I have decided to write these drabbles to expand on my passions.  
        If you have made it this far, thank you. Now here are the rules I have in regards to requests.

-I will periodically close requests to ensure I get to as many as possible  
-Let's avoid triggering topics such as Rape, Scuicide, or self- harm  
\- This extended universe will mostly take place in the dorm;they are still idols.  
-DO NOT judge others ideas, it will not be tolerated  
-comment down below^^^  
-This is OT7 and I might start a littlespace au or hybrid au formatted like these soon~


	2. "Only if you're not naked"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:"Can you do a fic where Changkyun is play fighting with wonho but wonho accidently hurts him? Thank youuuu"

Wonho was probably the definition of duality.

At first glance, one may think that he was a gym rat who had nothing but confidence radiating off of him and possibly even a cockiness to him. But his buff image radiating of machismo changed the moment you heard his laugh or saw his smile. It was the smile his boyfriends and members had fallen in love with.

That being said, Wonho knew he was much bigger than the other members and tried to be careful around the frailer ones like Minhyuk and Hyungwon. He absolutley hated the idea of even causing them to flinch because he high fived them too hard. That being said, he didn't let the fear control him he just tried to keep it in the back of his mind and that meant when the other members played or wrestled with each other he tried not to intervene.

Sometimes It was hard, to watch the others playing with each other or get too intimidated by Wonho's stature to include him. Though in all fairness, that was definitely towards the begining of Monsta X. They had been together for a long time and fallen in love, now Wonho could enjoy the antics of the younger members just by watching them and laughing with the more docile members like Shownu and Kihyun. 

Well, when they were in between promotions it was a little bit of an awkward time. Six days a week were spent training, dancing, and recording for the album as well as attending pre filmed promotional variety shows as far as a month before airing so they could focus on music shows during their promotions. Sometimes this included all the members and sometimes it only required one or two members to attend. 

Today was one of those days.

The morning was a typical Tuesday and there were six boys out of the seven in the kitchen. Kihyun was making breakfast with the 'help' of Minhyuk though it seemed to mostly consist of Minhyuk talking about his dream to Kihyun whike the other tried to have patience but he was not a morning person. Aside from that, he hadn't gotten his coffee yet. 

"...and then the rabbits were chasing Jooheon and you were controlling them with your mind! He asked you to stop but you wouldn't so he tackled you and all the rabbits disappeared!" He said with his eyes wide to contribute towards his amazed expression. "I wonder what it means?" He asked thoughtfully and Kihyun had to filter himself.

"I'm not sure Minhyukkie, why don't you go wake up Changkyun" he said and immediately Minhyuk was on his feet and walking down the small hall to the shared dorm rooms. Finding the lump under the blanket, Changkyun seemed to be sitting up which likely meant he was awake scrolling on his phone. Having entered virtually silently, Minhyuk tore off the blankets. And he was only met with a disgruntled looking maknae scrambling to cover his naked body "hyung!!" He whined. Minhyuk could only smirk "that's hot" he said "come on Changkyunnie we're waiting on you for breakfast." He said and left the room. 

Now that he had lived through that, the maknae sighed and got out of bed walking to the closet and got dressed settling on a white t shirt and some grey puma sweatpants. He glanced in the mirror and decided that he looked good enough for his boyfriends and walked out. Fittingly enough, the seat left open was next to Wonho. Today, he was going to be spending the day with the eldest and he was looking foward to as much. He wanted to spend more time with said hyung especially. 

Now that all of his members were present, Kihyun served breakfast and sat down. The members took that as an invitation to started to eat "Today, everyone has personal schedules, do you all know what your schedules are today?" He asked and everyone echoed, notably Hyungwon who did so through a mouthful of rice and seaweed,  replied with a solid "yes!"

Wonho looked at Changkyun and smiled as he ate. "Changkyunnie and I will probably finish that drama we started, "Strong girl Bong Soon." " he said with a smile. 

How fitting that Wonho watched a show about a girl who looked weak but was incredibly strong with a fragile heart and he was strong looking with an equally fragile heart.

Looking around, Wonho immediately noticed the others were finishing and a click by the door caught their attention. Their manager had unlocked the door and walked in looking at the boys, greeting them with a warm smile. 

"Good morning, we are leaving in five minutes to drop you all off at your scheduled appearances today" he said and the boys all got up to put their now empty bowls in the sink and go brush their teeth, apply deoderant, etc.

Wonho looked at Changkyun "guess we're on cleanup duty" he said and began to grab the plates of food they shared, Changkyun was finishing his last bite and nodded reaching for a plate to take to the sink along with his own bowl, cheeks puffed full of rice.

The maknae turned on the faucet as he swallowed his final bite and he began to passionately sing 'Dream' by PSY to make a show out of cleaning up the dishes, using the scrubber as a microphone. 

Wonho found this hilarious and started laughing, nearly dropping all of their dishes that Kihyun's mother had bought them. Speaking of the vocal, he was passing by and looked dumbfounded at the scene in front of him "if you two attract any messes, you will pay" he threatened. Changkyun turned around "we won't break anything, why so grumpy Hyunggie, we love you" he said and shot a finger heart and Wonho did the same. 

Affectionatley rolling his eyes, Kihyun grumbled a soft "I love you both too" in return trying not to raise suspicion as he wasn't quite sure where their manager was lurking. It was because of this fact that Changkyun and Wonho hadn't tried to exchange farewell kisses and within the next three minutes, members passed through and out the door. Once shownu, the last member to make it out the door was through, the door was locked from the outside and Wonho looked at Changkyun who had the sink filled with warm water and soap causing a bubble foam to float atop the water surface. 

The Maknae had woke up thoroughly embarrassed in front of Minhyuk but he also had felt playful right after. He set down the scrubber "I'm going to let these soak...race you to the living room" he said and began running to the very thoroughly furnished room for for seven members and maybe three guests. Wonho decided to play a little and ran after the energetic rapper. 

However he wasn't expecting for Changkyun to drop and turn around to gloat about being there first but was met with the full force of Wonho who had roo much momentum to stop smoothly. 

It was like slow motion, He rammed his body into Changkyun and the younger fell back, his head bouncing against the floor with the amount of force applied. Instantly, Wonho was crouching down tears already in his eyes at the sight of Changkyun scrunching his eyes in pain and letting out a mix of a hiss and scream as he began to prop himself up. He ge tly touched the back of his head to see he had scabbed it so there was a minor amount of blood.

This of course made Wonho freak out more and he picked Changkyun up bridal style moving him to the couch and ran for his phone and an icepack. He brought back the icepack and whipped out his phone after changkyun took it "I'm so sorry, I'll call Kihyun and we'll-"

"Don't." Changjyun said through gritted teeth but tried not to sound cold, it was just a little difficult considering the pain he felt. But instantly wingo backed down and nodded looking down wiping his wet eyes. Changkyun felt his heart clench and smiled "you're gonna push me over and not even kiss me all better?" He asked. Wonho nodded and sat next to him.

That whole thing had shaken him up and it was pretty clear by the fact that he was literally close to k locking himself unconscious for hitting changkyun. As he sat next to him, he reached over and kissed changkyuns forehead pulling the younger into his chest holding the icepack for him. 

"Hyung, can we play games after my headache goes away?"

"Only if you keep your clothes on this time" he chuckled.

"Well where's the fun in that" he huffed making Wonjo smile pecking changkyuns lips again "I love you, even if you did bulldoze me"

"Hey!"


End file.
